


hot chocolate conversations

by screaminghalfpastmidnight



Series: From The Outside [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: EA!Felicity, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight
Summary: Walter stumbles upon a distraught Oliver being consoled by his Executive Assistant in his office, a hot chocolate being passed subconsciously between them.// a part of From The Outside series //
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen (mentioned)
Series: From The Outside [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591228
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	hot chocolate conversations

Walter had taken a particular liking to Felicity Smoak. She was sweet but fiery and probably a lot smarter than him. He didn’t realize however, that his stepson also seemed to have taken a liking to the woman. He knew Oliver had moved her upstairs to be his executive assistant and he’d be lying if he said the rumours going around the workplace didn’t make sense to him. The Felicity he knew definitely wouldn’t settle for a job that knocked her down a few pegs, and he knew she was getting the same salary as when she was an IT girl. Seven or so years ago, he wouldn’t have questioned Oliver possibly sleeping with his assistant but the Oliver that came back from Lian Yu was a changed man, and he didn’t take Felicity for that type either, so he pushed the rumour to the back of his mind and pretended he didn’t care for the matter. 

On this particular night, he’s visiting the office to ask Oliver to lunch, hoping to talk about a Christmas surprise for Moira when he notices the two of them in Oliver’s office, Oliver sitting on the edge of his desk, Felicity in front of him, only a step away from being in between his legs, to-go mug resting in both of her hands. Oliver’s face is tighter than usual, clearly upset about something and subconsciously, Walter moves closer in order to listen.

“How’s the Thea situation?” Felicity asks as if she already knows the answer. Walter was well aware of the silent treatment polluting the air at the Queen household, though he failed to understand the reason behind it. Felicity’s question makes Oliver’s head fall into his hand, a negative answer falling from his lips. He removes his head and sighs, peering up at the girl.

“Hot chocolate?” She extends her hand out with the mug in it, a sheepish smile on her face. He takes the mug, raising his eyebrow.

“This is your helpful plan?” There’s the tiniest bit of light in the man’s eyes as he takes a sip of the beverage, clearly enjoying it despite his sarcastic comment. Felicity hands it right back to him, something Walter hasn’t seen many people do successfully.

“Well if you were a normal person, I’d give you a hug but you hate hugs so…”

This earns a tired eye roll from Oliver. “I don’t hate hugs.”

A knowing smile crosses Felicity’s face. “Is that your way of saying you want one?”

Oliver doesn’t get the chance to respond before Felicity’s arms are wrapped around his neck. He hugs her back as much as he can with one hand holding their shared drink, and Walter doesn’t miss the way he squeezes her, burying his face in her shoulder. 

Walter can physically see the tension release from his stepson’s body, eyes closing, the small strokes of his fingers up and down the girl’s back, as if he’s the one comforting her. Felicity was right about Oliver not being affectionate, but this single moment had Walter questioning everything he thought he knew. Disappointment flashes Oliver’s features when she ends the hug, but he pushes it away quickly as she mentions him not actually telling her what happened between the two siblings.

“I didn’t tell you because you’re also going to stop talking to me.” She’s actually in between his legs now and he doesn’t seem to mind or like he’s at all phased. Walter wonders if this is a regular occurrence for the young colleagues.

“I can’t promise I won’t be mad at you but I can promise that I won’t stop talking to you. Tell me.” Felicity seems to believe her words and Oliver takes her in for a moment before speaking.

“I may have told Roy to stay away from Thea.”

“Oliver!” Felicity’s voice is scolding and disappointed at the same time and Oliver seems to know exactly what it means, wincing at her tone. 

“I know! I’ve tried everything but Thea won’t talk to me and Roy won’t talk to Thea.” As they talk, the hot chocolate passes between them, both of them taking sips occasionally before passing it to the other. 

Felicity hesitates for a moment, placing a hand on Oliver’s shoulder and sighing. “I’ll handle it.”

“What do you mean? How will you handle it?”

“Trust me, Oliver. I know teen girls and young love very well. Try not to stress about it.” She gives him one last squeeze on the shoulder before heading for the door. He calls her name quickly after, holding out the to-go mug and she just laughs.

“You need it more than I do. I’ll just get Digg to bring me another one.” The warmest smile dangles on his lips.

“Thank you.”

Felicity lets out a dramatic gasp, gaze locked on her boss. “You learned how to say thank you!”

What Oliver does next is astonishing. A goofy grin shifts his features and he sticks his tongue out childishly at the girl, who just smiles back.

Walter is stunned to say the least. He doesn’t think he’s seen Oliver smile more than five times in the last year or so he’s been back, let alone for as long as he did just now. If it was anyone other than Oliver, that conversation would’ve seemed mundane, a soft moment between two friends. But Oliver wasn’t the best at the friend thing, at least he didn’t seem to be and he wasn’t great at conversation either. Somehow, the dynamic between the two seemed so natural, so everyday that it has Walter wondering? How often is Felicity placing a smile on his stepson’s face when he’s down? How often do they share beverages? How often do they share soft looks and shoulder squeezes?

Walter makes himself known when Felicity exits and greets her warmly. She responds happily, placing a hand on his arm before she walks into her own office, telling him to go right into Oliver’s. When he does, Oliver’s still in the same place, smiling to himself. It’s almost weird. 

Oliver agrees to lunch, of course. He’s excited to spend time with his step-father. Just as he’s leaving, Felicity walks in again, this time with a tablet and John Diggle trailing behind her, holding two to-go cups, presumably filled with more hot chocolate. As Walter steps into the elevator, he peers back at the three, a small smile tugging at his lips. Felicity’s smiling widely, as Oliver sips his drink, taking a second after to close his eyes and enjoy it. They share the same glance and Walter watches them closely until the elevator doors close, leaving him to his thoughts.


End file.
